The New Challenge
by fire.caster14
Summary: the new challenge is about the struggles Mikan and the others have to face. will they stay together or leave each other? read and review. you won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: hey guys its me fire princess87. I had to change my account cause I forgot my password and wasn't able to retrieve it. Its been almost two years since I've last visited this site. I've been very busy. Busy enough that I wasn't able to write again. But now I'm back. **Alice Academy: The new challege** will be continued. I've edited the whole story so you must read from the beginning. I hope you guys would still support me. I'm looking forward to your reviews. I missed you guys. Thank you….

Chapter 1

The Disturbing Dream

"I wonder how long Hotaru plans to isolate herself in her lab. I miss her so much" Mikan said with a long face.

"Yeah she's been there for more than a week already" Nonoko agreed.

"and she doesn't allow any visitors to come in" anna added.

"You know she's busy preparing for her presentation for the Alice test" Yuu answered "actually it is something that you guys should be doing too" he added.

Mikan and her friends just graduated elementary level and will be entering middle school, but it's not that simple. Before they are able to get to middle school they have to undergo a so called Alice test. Its purpose is to determine if there are any improvements within the student's Alice.

Last year Yuu, Sumire, and some of their classmates passed the test and are already in middle school. This year, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and their other friends are taking the said test.

"We are preparing for the test as well but we still have time for our friends, but Hotaru, she's spending so much time on it. She doesn't even have time to dine with us." Mikan said starting to raise voice.

"IDIOT, don't you see that Hotaru's Alice requires a lot more time than yours." Sumire said to her very annoyed.

"What did you just call me, cat-dog girl?" she answered back in the same tone.

Tension is building between the two when Yuu butt in.

"Sumire is right Mikan," he said.

"You mean she's right for calling me an idiot" she said throwing her angry face to Yuu.

Yuu sweat dropped seeing the looks of Mikan's eyes he then shake his head and explained himself "No, no, that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is that Sumire is right saying that Hotaru's Alice eats much time than yours. Hotaru needs to study and conduct a survey and research to determine the most suitable invention for her to create, while your Alice only requires you the will to protect which doesn't need time at all." He explained clearly.

"I get it now, but still…you don't have the right to call me an idiot" she looked at Sumire very pissed.

"Can we just stop this crappy talk now? There is much better way to spend our time." She acts as if she didn't hear Mikan's blabbering. "Just tell us what happened to your home visit." Sumire cut her and looked at Yuu. he just returned the night before from his one week home visit. As usual it was his price for being top of the class again.

"Yeah that's much better way to spend time." Nonoko added.

"Yeah, Yuu tell us what is going on outside the Academy." Anna said.

"Ok, let's go to my room. I also brought something for everyone." He looked excited in telling his friends about his home visit but it also shows that in someway he is worried.

"Yesss!!!" the others shouted together.

Yuu's room…

When Yuu, Mikan and her friends arrive at Yuu's room just minutes later their classmates came in one after the other. It seems that the news that Yuu brought something for everyone spreads fast.

Yuu even though surprised to see that his room is almost full because of his friends, he started giving away his gifts to them. As soon as Yuu finished giving the gifts and telling story about his home visit his friends left except for Mikan's group and Natsume's gang. They were interested to hear what was happening outside the academy.

"So Yuu tell us what's happening outside" Mochou said.

"A little later, I'm still waiting for one more" after he finished saying that they all heard a knock. "Looks like she's here" he said

Yuu was the one to open the door. They were a little surprise to see that the one at the door is no other than Hotaru. The overjoyed Mikan jumped to her best friend but unfortunately…

"Bang!!!" Mikan met Hotaru's infamous invention the idiot gun.

"What was that for" the teary Mikan said.

"I told you not to hug me again" Hotaru said while entering the room.

"But I missed you"

"Well I didn't even notice I've been gone"

"How was your research Hotaru?" Yuu asked to cut the fight.

"Perfect as usual" the very humble Hotaru said." But that's not why were here right." Hotaru wants to get to the real reason why Yuu wanted her to be there.

"Well no." Yuu said.

"Then what is it" Sumire asked.

"Ok, listen carefully. Reo is back" he said straight to the point.

"What, Reo is back???" they said in unison.

"Yes, I was surprised too when I heard the rumors. I didn't believe it at first, but then I saw him appeared on TV, I know that there is no reason for me to not believe it." He paused for a while. No one reacts so he continued "He said that his sudden disappearance was due to an illness and now that he recovered he's ready to comeback. He didn't stated clearly what he means by coming back but I know, I can see in his eyes that he didn't mean coming back to his singing career. I know he's up to something. It worries me that the anti-Alice organization might be making their move again."

Yuu finished telling them about his news but they seemed to be out of words to give a reaction. They were all quiet and worry was written all over their faces. The last time they heard from the anti-Alice organization was when Reo failed to take the Academy down, ever since that incident no word has been heard about them.

The atmosphere around them suddenly changes and only Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru noticed where the change of atmosphere began. That made them worry even more.

When they got out of Yuu's room, they all went different places. They don't have the mood to walk around or to chat anymore. They were occupied with the news Yuu just told them.

That night somewhere in the dormitory two boys were laying on the rooftop staring at the black sky with countless of stars.

"Do you have any idea what their plans might be?"

"Obviously to bring down the academy but in what way I'm not sure"

"If they start making a move wouldn't that mean that your work for the academy will resume?"

"Guess so"

"Aren't you a worried at all?"

"I am, but that won't change anything."

"I'm worried about your health Natsume"

"No need, my Alice improved a lot. Using it does not tire me anymore."

"I know that Natsume but still I can't help but worry that same thing as before might happen again"

"Don't make yourself worry too much. What happened before will never happen again." He said trying to comfort his friend._ What happened before will never happen again Reo's move was unplanned but now they're totally prepared which means we can expect much worse scenario. _He kept that thought to himself.

On the other part of the dormitory, Mikan lay awake on her bed, tossing and turning. _I thought that it would all be over but Reo's reappearance is telling me that much trouble is waiting for us. I know that this time they would be much stronger and much prepared than before. This would be a threat to us all. _She let out a big sigh when another thought enter her mind, _if Yuu were able to hear about the news I'm sure that the academy heard about this as well, that means Mr. Narumi knows about this, yet he didn't tell us. I wonder why. And Natsume could this mean that he will return to his old work?_ She keeps on sighing thinking the same things over and over again.

Gradually Mikan fell asleep but her worried mind drifted her into a dream no one would want to dream.

Her heart starts to beat faster, she started sweating really hard. She's seeing herself in the middle of two groups of people fighting but they don't have any faces. She was sure that they were using Alices so she tried stopping them using her nullifying Alice but it's not working or rather she is not really in that place. What she was seeing is only meant to be seen but you're not allowed to interfere. She was thinking what else she can do to stop the fight since her Alice is not working but the place she was in is starting to change

Moments later, she was standing in a very dark room. No light can be seen. No sound can be heard. She can't even see herself.

"Where am I? Where is everyone else? I hate dark places, I hate this place. Stop this game you're playing whoever you are." She started panicking because she hates dark places especially when she's alone. "Please someone answer me. Stop this!" Mikan keep talking but still get no answer instead the place started to change again.

She was now standing under a cherry tree. The place was all red she can even see a blood red moon in the sky .it was like heaven was crying with blood. She turned around to see what else surrounds her. To her surprise she saw a boy standing the tree. She can't see his face. The boy turn around but she can't see his face. The only thing she can see clearly were the boy's eyes. They were ocean blue. No emotion or anything written to them. They were as cold as ice.

"Who are you? Where are we? What is this place?" she asked the boy.

"This is your future. All you see here will be a part of your future. But you don't need to worry you'll be fine as long as you don't make wrong decisions." He said.

"What are you saying?" She asked confused

"You'll know soon enough. Everything will be over soon. Very soon." He said then turned around and slowly walked away.

Mikan tried running towards the guy but the distance between them seems to be getting longer even though she is running with all her speed. Before he could disappear completely he said "I'll be watching you." Because of running she tripped over and falls with her face on the ground.

When she lifted her head she's back to the place where she started, but now the people who were fighting just a little while ago were all lying on the ground lifeless with blood all over them?

She was shocked at the sight of the lifeless bodies but what shocked her most was when the faces of the bodies start appearing clearly. They were her friends all of her friends. She was about to cry when she noticed a boy sitting not far from her. He was carrying a girl and he was crying. She walked towards him. _Natsume._ She whispered.

"I tried to protect them but it's not enough. I was not able to protect the people precious to me. "he looked at the body he was carrying. "she even died protecting me" the boy said with a teary eyes.

It was the first time Mikan saw Natsume crying and feeling so helpless. It was an instinct when she tried to comfort him "I know you did what you can. Don't blame yourself."

She received no answer from him. She slowly looked down the body that he was carrying. She was motionless after seeing who it was. The lifeless body belongs to her. She can't stop her tears from falling anymore.

"This can't be. This is not real" she was crying really hard now. She tried to cover her eyes to stop the tears from falling but…

"What's happening to me? My hands." She looked in her hands and noticed that she is starting to vanish. She screamed "No! No! Nooooo!" she then bolted up from her bed realizing that everything was a dream. Just a dream. She also realized that she was not only screaming and crying in her dreams.

She quickly stood up from her bed and go straight to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "Thank God it was all a dream. But it felt so real." she can still feel her heart pounding and her body trembling. "what was that dream"

But unknown to Mikan somewhere in the academy someone had the same dream that she had and very much bothered as she is. 2093/2195


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fortune Teller

Few days passed since they heard the news of Reo's return and since Mikan had this weird dream. It's very noticeable that Mikan is bothered about something, but no one tried to approach her. They were thinking that maybe Mikan just misses her grandfather so they were giving her time for herself.

The time has come for their Alice test. Mikan was early not because she was nervous but because since the day she had that weird dream she can't seem to get a nice sleep. She is always worried that she might have the same dream again.

The students that are taking the test starts coming. Not long after she arrived, Nonoko, Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru came in, but she didn't notice them because her mind were somewhere else.

"Hi Mikan, you're early" Nonoko greeted her but she didn't answer.

Noticing that Mikan was out of this world, Hotaru put an alarm clock above her desk. It started ringing and Mikan freaked out.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Mikan shouted. "What was that for Hotaru?" she asked.

"You were day dreaming if you haven't noticed. The test will start soon, why don't you try pulling yourself together" Hotaru said to her.

"There's nothing wrong with me"

"Not according to what I'm seeing"

"What are you saying?"

"Ahm, Mikan, we've noticed lately that you are always on your own world. It's not like you to be so quiet. You are not able to notice what is happening around you. Just like now, you haven't even noticed that we arrived normally you will throw yourself to Hotaru or greet us with a smile" Nonoko said to her continuously.

"And Mikan you look really scary. Are you getting any sleep?" Ruka added.

"Yes I'm getting enough sleep and I am fine." She said in a high tone.

"There is no need to be grouchy. We're just asking." Hotaru said to her irritated after hearing Mikan raising her voice.

Before Mikan could say anything the teacher in charge of their exam entered. The exam took 4 hours to finish but everything gone smoothly. They all passed. They all just need to wait if the result would change their star level.

After the test Mikan left the room without a word. Her friends just watched her go with worried looks.

"Mikan is really down we should do something to cheer her up" Nonoko said. By that time they were already at the cafeteria with their other friends.

"Just leave that idiot alone" Hotaru told them.

"But you see how she is this morning. She's really down."

"Whatever it is that's bothering her, she'll get through it in no time" Sumire said to them.

"Do you have any idea what's bothering her?" Ruka asked Natsume. They were sitting just a couple of table away from Hotaru's group.

"How should I know?" Natsume looked at Ruka puzzled.

"Just asking, maybe you know something. You always seem to know what's bothering her."

"Just what do you mean by that?'

"Nothing"

To Natsume's irritation he walked out. Ruka just shrugged his shoulders while watching his friend walked away.

Some place else Mikan were sitting under a tree with closed eyes as if she were sleeping. She keeps on sighing. _I need to say sorry to them. I lost my temper back there. I didn't notice that because of that dream everyone around me is affected. I guess I should stop thinking about it. It's just a dream after all._

Mikan decided to look for her friends and apologize but when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see a boy standing in front of her.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who are you and just what are you doing here?" Mikan asked while trying to stand.

The boy lend her a hand and said " I was just walking around when I saw you I thought there was something wrong with you, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Don't worry I was just about to go anyway." Mikan started walking away but she remembered something so she turn around "thanks for the hand" she said with her usual smile then continue walking away but not to far from where Mikan was, Natsume were standing watching the whole scenario.

_Flashback_

_After Natsume left the cafeteria he decided to go to the woods to take a nap. He was about to climbed up a tree when he noticed Mikan sitting under a tree and sighing. He decided to walk to her and to ask her what's been bothering her, but before he could reach her someone else got close to her._

_They boy didn't say anything but Mikan opened her eyes. He saw that Mikan were a little surprised he was walking towards her again when…_

"_Are you ok?" the boy asked her._

"_Yeah I'm fine. Who are you and just what are you doing here?" Mikan asked while trying to stand._

_The boy lend her a hand and said " I was just walking around when I saw you I thought there was something wrong with you, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry if I bothered you."_

"_Don't worry I was just about to go anyway." Mikan started walking away but she remembered something so she turn around "thanks for the hand" she said with her usual smile._

_End of flash back_

After Mikan left he saw a smile painted on the boys face. He can't tell what the smile was for but that smile made him worried. _Who was that guy? I've never seen him in the academy before_. Then he decided to follow Mikan.

Mikan found her friends walking around.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I lost my temper. I was jut preoccupied of how my grandfather is these days. I haven't received any letters lately." She explained to her friends.

"It's ok Mikan we understand" though Mikan has a solid reason for acting the way she did, she didn't manage to convince them all.

"Since it's the last day of vacation tomorrow why don't we go to central town and enjoy" Yuu suggested.

"That's a good idea. We could go shopping, shopping and shopping" Sumire said while waving her money.

"I heard there's a new fortune telling booth in town and they say that she's really good" Anna said.

_A fortune teller… _Mikan got really inerested about the fortune teller. _ I hope she could help me._

They took a rest early that night so that they would be ready for their central town trip. For some reason Mikan felt so relaxed that night. The possibility of having the same dream didn't bother her at all.

It is only 6 in the morning but most of them are awake and already preparing. The bus to central town will arrive at 8 in the morning.

It was 7:30 when Mikan showed up at the bus stop. She was wearing a miniskirt and a haltered top just like most of the girls, her hair was laid down, and there is something about her aura that made her stand out.

She walk towards her friends and greeted them with a smile. She is back to her usual self and as a part of her usual self she start asking how does she look, and just like before when she was wearing a genie costume some people says she looks cute while the others are speechless.

"She looks cute isn't she Natsume" Ruka asked his best friend. They were standing not too far from Mikan's group together with Youichi and their other friends.

"Whatever" he said then looked away.

Mikan noticed the way Natsume looked at her. _What's wrong with him? _She asked herself. Then she looked at the arriving bus.

They were now heading at central town. The bus was so noisy. There were students laughing while some are fighting.

_I hope that fortune teller would be able to tell me something about that dream_. Mikan and Natsume were thinking the same thing. It was yesterday before they took a rest that they decided to go to the fortune teller.

The moment they arrive at central town everyone headed their own way. They all gone separate ways but to their surprise most of them ended up at one place, the fortune teller.

There is already a line when they arrive but not that long and besides they noticed that the fortune telling takes only a minute per person sometimes lesser, but all of them came out satisfied.

Soon it was their turn. Anna came in first, it was then when they realized that the time inside and outside the tent flows at different speed. Anna is then followed by Nonoko then Sumire then Yuu. The next one should be Mikan but Hotaru who was behind her noticed that she's hesitant on entering and decided to go in first.

"I'll go first" that all she said to her.

Though a little surprised, Mikan also felt relived when Hotaru entered.

Hotaru is now inside the tent. The place was dark. The only light inside the tent were a few candles floating in the center of the room. Under the floating candles is a round table with a deck of cards; two chairs facing each other, one was empty and the other one is where the fortune teller sits.

"So the best friend decided to come in first. Please take a seat so we could begin." a very pleasant voice came out of the fortune teller. The lady was wearing a thick dark violet dress covering her whole body except for the eyes and hands.

The fortune teller told Hotaru a lot of things but the only thing that registered in her head was the lady's final words "stay beside her as much as possible, she'll need someone beside her all the time." The reason Hotaru didn't pay much attention to what is being said to her was she is very occupied thinking where she had seen those familiar eyes the fortune teller has.

Hotaru went out of the tent still thinking where she had seen those eyes.

Mikan has no choice but to enter. She is still hesitant but she just said to herself that she needs to do that for her own.

"Too young yet too bothered. Take a sit young lady" said by the fortune teller with a very soft voice. Mikan then took the unoccupied seat.

Mikan noticed that the cards that were placed in the middle of the table are blanks but when she placed her hands above it pictures and symbols started appearing and the fortune telling begins.

"You have a very clouded future ahead of you, as clouded as your mind right now. Tears and blood will flood but all of this will be decided by you. It means that your future is in your hands. You only need to make the right choices. That dream that has been bothering you these past few days can be a part of your future. It all depends on the choices that you will make. And remember that a big change in your life is coming"

The fortune telling ended yet Mikan was speechless of what she just heard. It seems that going to the fortune teller was not such a good idea. Now she just had more things to worry. She stood from her seat but before she could take a single step the fortune teller grab her arm to stop her.

"Give me your hands" she said.

Mikan opened her hand and gave it to the fortune teller. The lady put a circle shaped silver locket in her hand and said "keep it. You'll find it useful when the time comes."

Though hesitant Mikan took what was given to her just so she could get out because the moment the lady touches her, her heart started beating fast and she felt something warm inside her.

Mikan hid the locket. She didn't bother showing it to her friends or even telling what was told to her. Since Mikan is the last one in her group they decided to start looking around.

Inside the tent, Ruka is sitting and already listening to what the fortune teller is saying. "Are you really willing to sacrifice what you feel for the one you love to benefit a friend? It is a tough decision you need to make soon. Think carefully because every decision you will make will have its own consequences. Be ready for that consequences," those where the words of the fortune teller that registered on his mind.

When he walked out of the tent he was thinking the same thing that Hotaru was thinking. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_ While waiting for his friends to finish he keeps himself busy thinking of the words the fortune teller and the eyes.

Finally it's Natsume's turn.

"Who would expect someone like you would be in a place like this, anyway take your seat." The lady said continuously. Natsume tried to react to what was said to him but it seems like something or someone was stopping him. "Do you know that you're not the only one bothered by that dream? Someone else came here to know the same thing, an explanation. It seems that you two have the same paths waiting. Which path will you take is up to you. You will find something that you lost long ago but finding it will also cost another lost.. Be careful to everything that you do. Protect what you need to protect. And remember that keeping an eye to what you want is not enough."

The fortune telling ended. Natsume may be a little occupied of what was told to him but he still manages to notice that the eyes of the fortune teller looked like someone he new, but he can't remember who it was.

The day ended and though some of them are a little confused, the day all in all gone well. They we're heading back to the dormitories when Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru realized to whom the fortune teller's eyes resembles.

_It's Mikan_. They all gazed at Mikan's direction who is clueless of what's happening.

Outside the Academy

"How did it go?" a man's voice echoed in a big dark quite room.

"Everything goes the way I wanted it" said the lady while taking the thick clothes that she was wearing.

"How is she?"

"She looks confused and bothered, but I think she's fine. She has a lot of friends that's looking after her."

"Is that so? But you must remember that place will destroy her one day. We need to get her out before her real powers are awaken"

"I don't think it would be that easy though. I didn't expect to see her in there out of all places. After all those years that I've kept her away from my world."

"she still manage to find her way. But that's not the issue now. She's already involved and the only thing we can do is to take her away from that place. if she resist the way black cat did, remember that we will need to eliminate her for she will be the cause of our downfall"

The lady look stunned of what she heard but then "when that time comes, I will eliminate her myself for I will not allow her to be a puppet of the academy"

"A puppet like you were before"

"Yes" then she walked away. 2604


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Suspicious New Students**

The day didn't really go that well for Mikan. The fortune teller confused her mind even more, that means another sleepless night for her but no she can't, she needs to take a rest for tomorrow for the next day will be their first day in Middle school.

Mikan may have rested her body that night but not her mind it's too tired thinking how she could possibly avoid the fearsome future that awaits her. She gets out of bed and prepared herself for their first day. Though she's still in deep thoughts Mikan tried to act as normal as she can to avoid her friends from worrying again.

She walked out of her room and meet up with her friends outside the dormitory. They all went to their class together. Their all at the same class just like before. Their in class B middle school division.

When they came in to the room all of the students are already in their seats, even Ruka and Natsume. Mikan and her friends find seats and just when they finished choosing their teacher came in. it was Mr. Jinno. The moment he entered the room everyone in class were in silence. They all know what kind of teacher he is.

"Before we start the class I would like you all to meet the new students in the academy." He announced "You may now enter" he added then gazed at the door.

From the door a boy and a girl entered and stopped at the front. All of the class stared at the new students.

The boy has a long silvery hair with a matching sparkling blue eyes. He looks charming. He has the smile that would melt any girl's heart. But for Mikan that smile meant something else. What is it? Even she doesn't know.

On the other hand the has a shouldeer length blonde hair and the same blue eyes. She's stunning. She got that serious look in her face that makes her look mysterious.

"Itsuki Minami, 14 yrs. old, barrier alice" the boy stated first then he looked at the class but his gaze freeze to a particular person. _Mikan Sakura, everything will change from here on. _He said to himself then gave her his sweetest smile.

Mikan was surprised but it was overpowered by her other thought._ I know that boy from somewhere. I remember, he was the boy from the other day. _Mikan murmured while looking at the boy who was staring at her.

_So that's why he doesn't look familiar. _Natsume said to himself while secretly looking at the boy, but the Itsuki instinctively look at Natsume's direction. Their eyes met as if their having conversation then Itsuki throw Natsume a sarcastic smile but only few of the class noticed it.

To cut the tension building the girl starts introducing herself "Kaoru Minami, 13 yrs. old, I have the Alice of mind control which means I can control human minds" she said her eyes are also pinned to Mikan. _Mikan Sakura, you looked so fragile. You would be a nice prey, and Natsume Hyuuga, who would've thought that the Academy is keeping such handsome face._

_Why are they both staring at me? Is there something wrong with my face? _Mikan felt uneasy from the stares she's getting so she decided to just look down.

"Well then take your seats so that we could start the class. Itsuki take the seat beside Ms. Sakura for she will be your partner until you know all that you need to know and Kaoru can take the seat beside Ms. Shoda she will also be your partner.

After their morning class Mikan and Itsuki took a stroll around the academy. She taught him everything Yuu taught her before. They had lunch together in the school cafeteria while the other had their lunch at the dormitory. They all return to school in time for their afternoon class.

Before the class starts Mikan had a chat with her friends on how the tour is going so far.

"What have you been teaching him" Sumire asked her.

"Everything that Yuu taught me when I first arrive here. How about you what have you been teaching Kaoru?" she asked back.

"I teach her everything that pops to my head.' She said full of confidence but her mood changed quikly "but I don't like her. I like Mikan better than her. She's a flirt. Did you know that while I'm telling her things that she needs to know she keeps on blabbing about how cute the guys in our class are, especially my Natsume. She said she'll make him hers. Can you imagine that. If only I could quit being her partner. She's a big pain in the butt." She keeps on blabbing out all that she doesn't like about Kaoru.

"Don't you think she's pretty much like you." The irritated Mikan said to her.

"What's that suppose to mean" Sumire is starting to heat up.

"Mikan, why don't you just tell us what do you think of the new guy" Nonoko diverted their attention.

"Itsuki? Well as far as I can see he's a nice guy. He's very gentleman, he listens to every word I say. He asks me if there is something he doesn't understand. All in all everything went fine" _he looks so perfect that it scares me. His perfection is telling me that something's not right. _She didn't bother voicing out her last words.

"Lucky for you, the way you describe him I'm kind of wondering if they really are cousins. I wish we could switch partners. Why do you always get nice partners anyway, first Natsume and now Itsuki. I'm much better than you. it's so unfair" Sumire said.

"What can you say about the new students Natsume?" Ruka asked him.

Natsume lift his head from his manga and looked at the new students. He didn't need to answer the question for the way he looked at Itsuki and Kaoru his friends knew that he doesn't like them.

"I tried reading their minds earlier but I wasn't able to read anything. It seems to me that Itsuki's barrier alice is always activated and he's using it to both of them to protect something" Koko agreed to Natsume silent suspicions.

"It is also very unusual having new students at their age. Every student that the academy had started here at a young age. Where did those two had been hiding all those years that took the academy this long to find them. We all know that the moment you are founded by this academy you can't resist. Mikan was an exemption though because her Alice is not that vulnerable." Mochou said.

"what bother's me most is the way they stare at Mikan earlier it seems to me that they knew her, that they want something that had to do with her." Everyone stared at Ruka including Natsume, they all notice how worried Ruka was for Mikan.

"What did the two of you do" Kaoru asked.

"Looked around, and I asked her about the rules in this academy and how different this place is from the outside.'" Itsuki answered.

"As if you didn't know those things"

"Well we need to have something to talk about. And you, how did you do?"

"Well, I totally pissed her off. Anyway did she remember seeing you before?"

"oh yeah, I also asked her what was bothering her that time but all she said is that she had a fight with a friend but I know that she is lying. It's so easy reading her."

"I changed my mind, I think this mission would be fun" they both make a sarcastic smile.

_Flashback..._

_Few days back a gathering is being held in a mansion somewhere outside the academy. Most of the people in that gathering are famous people, politician,s artists, businessmen._

"_The time has come for us to bring down the Academy" the head speaker announced. By hearing that all of them rejoice in their own ways._

_Most of the people hate the Alice Academy for it is a big competition for them. Alice people has much better place than ordinary people. Some of them hate Alice Academy because they felt like they've been used by the Academy, those are the former students of the Academy._

_Everyone has their own topics in that room but all of them are pointing to one and that is how glad they are that their suffering caused by the Academy will end soon._

"_we've waited long enough before we came down to this." One man said._

"_I think we've waited too long" Reo said._

"_If it wasn't because of your carelessness we would've acted earlier so don't act so impatient on me." The leader shut Reo up. "Everyone would play a part in this plan but the hardest part would be the one the two of you are playing."_

_They all look at the two kids he was referring to. There was a boy and a girl ._

"_the two of you will enter Alice Academy. Find Mikan Sakura and get her trust because the moment her true powers awaken and she's not on our side it will be the cause of our failure. Natsume Hyuuga is our second target Reo may not have succeeded in taking him to our sidebut we need to try again he would be a great use because I know that there are people inside the Academy that fears his Alice."_

"_why do we have to do such boring parts." Kaoru reacts._

"_your roles would be the most important part. If you get bored entertain yourself."_

"_So I can do anything if I get bored"_

"_As long as it will not cause problem for us. How about you Itsuki, any problems?"_

"_None"_

_End of flashback…_

"What are you planning" Itsuki got curious to his cousins plan.

"Something fun" she said then smiled very devilish.

That night, Natsume and Ruka are alone in the bench just outside the dormitory.

"You can't hide your feelings for her anymore can you" Natsume opened up the conversation.

"What are you saying?" confused Ruka asked.

"Your feelings for that stupid girl. You can't hide it anymore. Everyone noticed earlier how worried you are for her"

"Isn't it normal to worry for a friend"

"Is that all she is for you?"

"Do I have to lie, for friendship's sake?"

"What was that for?"

"Come on Natsume, we know each other ever since we can remember don't you think I know you just the same way you know me.'

"get to the point will you"

"Ok. You like her as well right?" Natsume didn't answer so he continued. "the way you knew how she feels, the way you call her, she's the first girl you ever called by her first name, and the way you give attention to her"

"Attention, when did I ever gave her attention?"

"Come on Natsume, you may be teasing her or insulting her every time you see her but it is the first time you ever gave so much time to a girl. Usually you ignore them. Now tell me that you don't like her"

There were silence for a moment.

"We may be best friends but Mikan is something I won't give to you without a fight."

"there's no reason for us to fight."

"does that mean that you don't intend to pursue her?"

"I already have her" Natsume said without second thoughts.

"just because she likes you too doesn't mean you already won. You can't have her unless you do something about it. Mikan is such a nice person a lot of people likes her, a lot of guys in that matter too. Their just scared to get close to her because you're always beside her but you must remember not all the students here are scared of you. Did you just see the way he looks at her? You've noticed it didn't you?"

"I won't be threaten by him"

"you don't own her Natsume. She can be with anyone."

The two were silenced after that conversation. 2026


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Soccer Game

"_The time has come, black cat. Be with us or everything that you care about will be lost with you"_

_All around him are people fighting, dying, and crying. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He tried using his Alice but it doesn't work._

"_It's no use trying to fight, you can't win anyway. We're far more stronger than you are. You're worthless by yourself so be one with us."_

"_Never! No one can tell me what to do. I live my life the way I want.'_

"_You don't have a life. The Academy took it from you remember."_

_He fired at the person talking but he just avoided it. "Do you really want to fight" then he flew off. _

_A girl came running towards him. "Are you ok? Don't you get It, no matter what happens you will never get him on your side?" the girl burst out in anger._

"_Stay away this is my fight"_

"_I'm just trying to help"_

"_I don't need your help"_

"_So, you don't need her help. She's just a hindrance is that it. Why don't we cut her out of the picture?" The Man said then moves closer to them. He lifted the girl then seconds later her body fell. It's as if he sucked the life out of her._

"_What did you do? She has nothing to do with this"_

"_but she's no help either. She needs to be erased." _

"_Damn you" then he fired again and again but the man just evaded all of them. The man laughed. "See how worthless you are, you can't protect your friends and you can't even avenge them. Look around you this is what will happen if you don't get stronger and for you to get stronger you need to be on our side." Then the man left him laughing "I'll be watching you"_

_Natsume looked around him and his friend's lifeless body lying all over. He's angry but what anger him more is seeing the lifeless body of Mikan lying next to him. He carried her body to his lap. "Why can't I protect them? I tried. I tried to protect them but it's not enough. I wasn't able to protect the people precious to me. She even died protecting me" without him noticing tears are flowing out of his eyes, he's helding Mikan's body tighter._

Natsume bolted up from his bed. "That dream again. How many times have I had that same dream? Darn it." The sun hasn't risen yet but because of that dream he can't go back to sleep or rather he doesn't want to go back to sleep anymore. "The dream, the fortune teller, the new students and now Ruka. What the hell am I going to do?"

It's their P.E. class today, Both boys and girls are playing soccer first set of the game is for girls so the boys are just watching, They were not allowed to use Alice because soccer is already a rough game. What more if they are to use their alices. Nonoko, Kaoru, Hotaru and Sumire are in the same team while Mikan is on the opposing makes her protest.

They get on the game, everything is going smoothly and they are all enjoying until Kaoru got rough on playing no one noticed it though because soccer is a rough game anyway. She keeps on targeting Mikan only Hotaru noticed it so she keeps the ball away from Kaoru as much as possible but it's a team play so even if she don't give the ball to Kaoru she will get it from the other player.

They now came to the deciding point, they're giving it all they got. Mikan has the ball and Kaoru is guarding her. Kaoru was waiting for an opening when she found what she's looking She goes for it without second thought the next thing they know Mikan was lying on the ground shouting in pain. Her friends immediately run to her including the guys who were watching them.

"Hey Mikan are you ok?" Kaoru was the first one to ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. my leg hurts a little though"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit your leg."

"It's ok, it was an accident"

"are you sure you're alright Mikan" Ruka asked her.

"I'll take you to the clinic to make sure you're ok" Itsuki followed.

"I'm ok, I can go to the clinic myself. You still have a game to play."

"How can you go if you can't even stand up?" Natsume scolded her.

"well I.. I.." She can't find the right words to say

"I'll take her, it's my fault anyway" Kaoru volunteered.

No one argue anymore, they just watched Mikan and Kaoru go.

"I wonder if Mikan's ok" Itsuki said. He was standing beside Natsume who were looking the same direction as he does.

Natsume turned to Itsuki who was looking at him. They were staring at each other when they hear the whistle for their game.

Natsume is not interested in playing so he just sits out. His friends are playing though including Ruka. They were on the opposing side of Itsuki. So far Itsuki was leading the game. He was fast, the way he tosses and kicked the ball he's like a professional soccer player. He's unstoppable. They were all boys so they want a fair game.

Natsume's brows twitched when the cheering got louder. He started to get irritated. _Why can't these girls watch quietly_. He then noticed that Mikan is already one of the girls cheering. He watched what's so good about the game that everyone's watching. He noticed the way Itsuki carry the game. He saw how tired his friends are but still their skills are no match for Itsuki.

Itsuki got another goal. He really is unbeatable. The crowd cheered, and then Itsuki looked at them he gave out a wink. No one noticed to whom the wink was for except Natsume. It was for Mikan. Itsuki looked at his direction as if asking for a challenge. Natsume looked at a self-confident smirk on Itsuki's face then he stood up from his seat.

They called for substitution. Since it's just gym class they can call for substitution anytime they want. Koko take the seat and Natsume get in the game.

Everyone was surprised yet excited. Itsuki's team has the ball. Natsume is guarding Itsuki.

"So you decided to play" Itsuki said teasing Natsume. Natsume didn't say a word.

Now Itsuki has the ball, his dribbling in a high speed, Natsume watch sharply for an opening. "You're skills are not enough" Natsume said and in just a blink of an eye he snatched the ball from Itsuki. He swiftly dribbled the ball across the field dodging Itsuki's every moves. He's still far from the goal line when he stopped. Without wasting time he kicked the ball forcefully. Itsuki tried blocking it but his effort was not enough. The ball went straight to the goal, swirled through the net then dropped through the ground.

Everyone cheered for Natsume including Mikan. She hasn't seen Natsume play soccer, because every time they play Natsume always sits out. Seeing how he played Mikan is amazed.

Kaoru who was beside Mikan was also amused _my poor cousin, Natsume is better than you in everything even in your beloved game._

Itsuki felt humiliated. He hates losing for he never lost before. He glares at Natsume with anger. Natsume caught the glare and walked towards Itsuki "This game is decided. I'm sure you don't want to be humiliated over and over" he murmured to his ears. Natsume then left the field with girls running towards him.

Itsuki raged in anger. Natsume's words echoed in his ears. _I never lost to anyone not even to you Hyuuga. This will be the first and the last time you'll ever beat me._

Mikan with her legs already healed walks towards him "Nice game Itsuki. You're such a fantastic player" after saying what she want she run to her friends.

"Still grieving for your lost dear cousin?" Kaoru walks towards her cousin to tease him.

"this would be the first and the last time I would loose and at least I played fair" he said.

Kaoru instead of getting offended she just smile towards Itsuki's reaction.

"Wow Natsume I didn't know you play that good in soccer" Mikan said that to Natsume like a proud mother. She and her friends followed Natsume and the other guys after the game.

"Yeah Natsume you look even hotter when you play." The Natsume-Ruka fans club president said while picturing Natsume being the hottest looking guy while wearing a soccer uniform.

"Get off my back idiots" he answered them coldheartedly. He turned around to give a deadly stare to the annoying girls but one of the boys accidentally bumped into him. He didn't fall directly to the ground because he fell with the one standing in front of him. 1501


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The kiss

"Wow Natsume I didn't know you play that good in soccer" Mikan said that to Natsume like a proud mother. She and her friends followed Natsume and the other guys after the game.

"Yeah Natsume you look even hotter when you play." The Natsume-Ruka fans club president said while picturing Natsume being the hottest looking guy while wearing a soccer uniform.

"Get off my back idiots" he answered them coldheartedly. He turned around to give a deadly stare to the annoying girls but one of the boys accidentally bumped him while playing. He didn't fall directly to the ground because he fell with the one standing in front of him.

Everyone was shocked seeing the very awkward position of their two classmates. Mikan was lying on the ground with her back while Natsume is on top of her with his lips on hers.

Sumire and the other fan Natsume fan girls who seen it just fainted, Ruka on the other hand turn tomato red not of anger but because of shock, while Hotaru is filming the scene while thinking "I can get a lot of money from this"

For a moment there Mikan and Natsume didn't realize their awkward position or maybe they realized it but their to shock to move.

Mikan got to her senses first "get of me you pervert" she said while pushing Natsume off her.

Natsume stand up and fixed himself without helping Mikan to stand "who would want to get close to you anyway" he said in a very casual way then took off.

"That jerk, he's going to pay for this" she said then took off heading the opposite direction Natsume took. She was really mad but she is also blushing furiously.

The next day rumors spread all over the Academy. Everyone were talking about the "KISSING" incident.

Mikan was walking towards their classroom with Yuu when they noticed that everyone they passed by where whispering while looking at Mikan. They've reached their classroom but it has the same atmosphere. All eyes are on Mikan and they're whispering to one another.

"What's going on to this school" the irritated Mikan can't help it anymore so she just broke out.

"Have you forgotten what happened yesterday. They're all talking about your kiss with Natsume." Nonoko walked beside her and reminded her.

"So that's what the commotion is all about" she said it very calmly and wandered "but how did the others know about it"

"News flies Mikan" Yuu answered.

"Plus I sold them the video I got from yesterday. It actually sells pretty good" Hotaru said to her without looking at her.

"you whaaaaat" Mikan's voice echoed all over the building. "Are you trying to tell me that all of the students had a copy of what happened yesterday?"

"Yes"

"Why you stupid girl" Sumire came rushing in to the room "you have the guts to show your face around me after you kissed my dear Natsume"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kiss him, what happened was an accident"

"Whatever you still kissed my Natsume"

"I didn't kiss him" Mikan said with an angry tone

"how does it feel Mikan, to be kissed by the most popular guy in the academy?" one of the guy asked, no one of the girls can ask that question for their feeling angry at Mikan right now.

"What's wrong with you all? I told you it was an accident it is not considered as a kiss." Mikan was really pissed that she decided to run out of the classroom. She didn't notice that someone followed her.

Northern Forest…

Mikan was walking finding the best place to hide from the students. Mikan is feeling angry and at the same time she can feel her heart pounding really fast. _What's wrong with you? Why are you beating so fast? I am angry but what I'm feeling right now is not right, or maybe I'm not really angry I'm just confused. _Mikan is in the middle of such thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hoe!" she jumped in surprise but when she had a glimpse on who was behind "oh, it's just you. You scared me, Itsuki"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"

"Why are you here? Don't tell me that your also here to remind me of what happened yesterday." Mikan's brows twitched.

"Oh no. Actually I just saw you running out of the classroom you were really angry, I got worried so I decided to follow you."

"is that so" she said then sit on the ground. "I'm fine. I just couldn't take being talked about like that. I hate it when people are angry especially when what happened is totally out of my hand"

"I know how it feels, but will pass" Itsuki said to her, he was leaning at the tree beside Mikan.

"I know. But right now…" she didn't continue what she was about to say for some reason. "Class is starting soon. I think we should head back" She said then stood up and just like before Itsuki lend her a hand. "Thank you" then she smiled.

When Mikan and Itsuki entered the room, the teacher is already in. they apologized for being late then headed to their seats. No one gives any attention about the fact that Mikan and Itsuki enter the class at the same time, they were partners anyway, but the two guys behind them have different views.

At lunch Mikan decided to eat alone to avoid hearing the student's "meal of the day". She bought sandwich and a juice and decided to stay in their classroom because she knew that none of her class mates stay in the classroom during lunch time or so she thought.

When Mikan reached their classroom Natsume was also there.

"Why don't you help me and tell everybody that what happened yesterday is not the way they think it is" She said to Natsume in a high tone but she's not looking at him.

"Why should I?" he wasn't also looking his attention is focused in to what he is reading.

"Because you're involved in it. Oh yeah, I forgot, it's a relief for you, because you're not the one being hunted by those girls anymore"

"What's there to say anyway?"

"Tell them that it wasn't a kiss"

"What was it then?" Natsume lifted his head to look at Mikan.

Mikan also then turned around and look at Natsume "What happened is an accident"

"I know, it was an accidental kiss"

"I told you it's not a kiss" Mikan is starting to heat up again. For the first time Mikan saw emotion in Natsume's eyes. Pain, anger, jealousy she can't tell what it is.

"If that's not a kiss for you, then what is it?"

"N-nothing. It was nothing" Mikan answered stuttering.

"Then what about this?" Natsume then grabbed Mikan's head and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a minute then he let her go.

Natsume then took off the room leaving the stunned Mikan motionless. _Why the hell did I do that? _He was preoccupied by that thought that he didn't notice Ruka and Hotaru were watching the whole scene on the other door. Ruka was blushing furiously while Hotaru is giving a devilish smile.

"Looks like someone is already making a move" Hotaru said while looking at Ruka in a very intriguing way. But were they really the only ones watching.

In a tree, just outside their room, a figure of a man standing in one of the branches appeared. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Natsume" then he smiled devilishly.

Mikan was lying on her bed and it seems like she can't get to sleep again. _Why did Natsume kiss me? Why am I feeling like this? Why does my heart beat so fast? And Natsume, before he kissed me was that anger that I saw in his eyes? Did I say something that would make him angry? God, there's so many questions inside my head but I don't have any idea where to get the answers._

In Natsume's room, Natsume were talking to his reflection in a mirror. "_What's wrong with you? I thought you don't want her getting involve with you? Are you really out of your mind? Why did you kiss her? Why do you feel angry every time you see her with the new guy? Why are you always not yourself every time you're around her?"_ another part of his mind seems to not agree to his last words_. "Was it really not you or was that the real you?"_

Ruka on the other hand; _Have I really lost the fight without even making a single move. The way I see it, it seems to be like that. I guess I can't do anything anymore. I just need to admit that I lost her without a fight._

Sleep seems so hard to find for them that night. Thank God tomorrow is weekend. 1504


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weekend Gathering

Today is weekend and Mikan and her friends has this weekend habit of going to central town but Mikan's feeling too tired to step out of her room. Her friends tried to convince her on coming but they all failed so they just decided to go without her. They were all wondering what's wrong with her but the people who knew the answer just stayed quiet.

Mikan is still on her bed but she is not asleep, she just doesn't want to get up yet. She is in deep thoughts but someone drove her out of that thoughts.

She heard knocking on her door but she didn't bother getting up instead she just yelled "I told you guys I don't want to go"

The knocking stopped then she heard a voice "Mikan it's me Itsuki"

She was wondering what Itsuki was doing outside her room, so she decided to get up and talk to him. She is still in her pajamas but she didn't care. She opened the door and went out. "What are you doing here Itsuki? Shouldn't you be with the others at central town?"

Itsuki looked at her and smiled "Well since my partner is still in her pajamas and doesn't want to come I'm not allowed to go either"

Mikan just remembered that she was Itsuki's partner. She is not used to having partner for her previous partner is not a very reliable one. "I'm sorry I forgot. Anyway do you really want to go to central town?"

"I kind of hoping we're going but if you don't feel like it that's fine with me"

"It's not like I don't want to go I just don't want to hear those girls nagging but since it is my responsibility to show you around I guess we can go"

"Really, I really appreciate it" he said jumping with joy just like a child.

"Ok, you can wait for me at the bus stop. I just need to take a quick shower then I'll get ready" Mikan didn't wait for Itsuki to speak; she just entered her room and start preparing.

After 30 minutes Mikan is ready. When she got out of her door she saw Itsuki standing just outside her door.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a very charming smile. Mikan just smiled and walked beside him.

"Were you waiting for me the whole time?" she asked curiously.

He smiled and said "yes".

"What do you think Mikan is doing?" Yuu ask their friends by that time they were having a snack

"Sleeping probably" Sumire said.

"She's so lazy. Poor Itsuki he have to stay in his room as well" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. It's not like Mikan to stay in her room the whole day she's always the first one to get ready." Nonoko said while eating cookies.

"Well if you ask me, she's been not herself lately" Sumire uttered "She's always in deep thoughts even though she is trying to hide it" she added.

Mikan and Itsuki just arrive at Central town.

"Should we look for the others?" Itsuki asked her.

"Maybe later. We can look around better if it's just the two of us." She said.

"Where should we go first?"

"Where do you want to go, I've been to this place many times so it's ok for me to go anywhere."

"Then let's go shopping first"

"Then, Shopping we go"

They were having fun looking around. There are so many things to see and it's so hard to decide which one to buy. They were like kids making fun of everything they see. It seems that Mikan really forgot what she was just thinking.

They stopped next at a dress shop. The trip was for Itsuki so he was the first one to try out clothes. He is a good looking guy so he doesn't need so much effort in dressing up. After he finished he encourage Mikan to try dresses as well. It's like they are having a fashion show. They bought the dresses they like most; Mikan was the first one to go out to see if the fluff puff store is open.

"Itsuki hurry up the fluff puff store is open" she yelled at Itsuki.

When Itsuki gone out they went lined up at the fluff puff store.

Hotaru and the others are looking around when they noticed the fluff puff store.

"Hey guys I think we should buy some fluff puff for Mikan" Nonoko suggested.

"It's a good idea. It would make her feel better."

"I don't think we need to worry about that anymore" Hotaru said to them. "She already got herself some fluff puff" she added while looking at the fluff puff stall.

"I thought she doesn't want to go. What the hell is she doing here now with Itsuki?" Sumire said irritated. They were looking at Mikan and Itsuki laughing together.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be with the rest of us" Kaoru said smiling.

Natsume and the gang who are approaching Hotaru's group look to the direction Hotaru and the others were looking at. They saw Mikan having fun with Itsuki while waiting for their Fluff puff.

Itsuki feels that someone was watching them so by instinct he look around and then he saw the others all staring at them with different emotions written on their faces but what attracted his attention most is what was written on Natsume's face. _Is it anger no I think its jealousy. _He returns his attention to Mikan she was about to get fluff puff but her hands are too full. Itsuki got an idea to anger Natsume more. He took the shopping bags Mikan was holding then carry them. The next thing he did was he moved his face closer to her's. By far it looked like he was kissing her but actually he was whispering something. "I think we don't need to look for your friends, it seems like they've found us"

"Did he just kiss her?" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Why does she always get the good guys?" another one said.

"But, this mean there's nothing going on between her and Natsume" Sumire said with joy.

The girls quickly run to Natsume and start asking questions. Natsume was pissed not because of the girls but because of Mikan, no it is because of Itsuki, Mikan, Itsuki, whatever. He's not sure either all he knows is his pissed. "Get out of my way idiots" he said to the girls surrounding her then he walked out like what he always does.

"Hey, we were just about to look for you guys" Mikan came running to her friends followed by Itsuki. She notices Natsume walking away. "Where is he going?" he asked Ruka.

Ruka just shrugged his shoulders then he noticed the quick change in Mikan's face.

_Darn that Natsume, how can I talk to him if he keeps on avoiding me. _Mikan asked herself then she let out a big sigh.

"hey you, what's with you not coming with us but decided to come with him?" the irritated Sumire asked her.

"oh, well, I just remember that as his partner I have the responsibility to come and show him around. It would be unfair for him if he's stocked in his room because of me while the others are having fun." She at least awe an explanation to her friends. "Anyway where have you guys been?"

"we've already been all over town" Nonoko answered her.

"is that so?"

"Yeah, we we're suppose to buy you some fluff puffs when we saw you." Yuu said.

"We're heading back now, and you?" Hotaru asked her.

Mikan looked at Itsuki as if she was asking him where will they go next.

"I think we should head back with the others" Itsuki understood that Mikan already want to go back.

"Ok then"

They all headed back to the bus stop where the bus is already waiting. They saw that Natsume was already in the bus.

When they got back they all headed their own ways. The other headed for the cafeteria to grab some food, and the others headed to their rooms to take a rest.

Itsuki took Mikan to her room for he was carrying her bags. Before she entered Itsuki called her.

"What is it Itsuki?"

"thank you for coming with me. I really had fun." He said then gave her another bag. "take this. This looks really good on you. " he added.

"huh?" before Mikan could say another word he already left. Mikan opened the bag to see what was inside. It is a simple but elegant looking red dress "Thanks Itsuki" she just said while holding the dress.

It's Sunday, and as a part of their weekend routine, Mikan and her friends gather in a place where everyone agreed on and they tell stories or sometimes they play games. They start after dinner and ends depends on the happenings. They are allowed to bring anyone they want that is why every week their number increases.

Mikan was ready to go when she heard knocks on her door. "Itsuki?"

Itsuki smiled and said "I thought you might want to come together"

Mikan just shrugged her shoulders then come out of her door. Tonight they decided to meet up at the school gym. When Mikan and Itsuki arrived Natsume, Ruka, Kaoru, Sumire and the other members of Natsume's gang are already there. The two who just arrived were getting questioning stares.

Before Mikan and Itsuki could sit, Hotaru and the others arrive.

"We came to your room but you're already gone." Hotaru gave Mikan a questioning look like the others.

"Itsuki picked me up" Mikan said without thinking what would the other think.

No one spoke another word. They joined the others and form a big circle. Their flashlights were arrange in the middle of the circle which acts as their bonfire. As decided by the whole group they were to tell stories that night. Since Itsuki and Kaoru are new they were the first ones to tell stories.

Itsuki starts the night by telling scary story. At the beginning of the story Mikan keeps on tagging Hotaru which results to Hotaru keeps on hitting Mikan. As the story goes Mikan stops tagging Hotaru instead she starts tagging the one on her other side which was Itsuki. By her actions most of them were not on the story Itsuki was telling but on the story behind Mikan's closeness to Itsuki.

_What's with these two? _Sumire was wandering.

_Are they together? _The others were thinking.

_Is there something you're not telling me? _Hotaru while looking at Mikan.

_Mikan????? _Ruka can't think of other question.

_Idiot. _Natsume was heating up.

Koko read those thoughts and just smiled then he said to Natsume and Ruka what Mikan was thinking. "Don't worry nothing's going on between those two. Mikan is really just scared"

When Itsuki finished the story, Mikan punched Itsuki lightly. "what was that for?" Itsuki asked her, he's not angry though.

"why do you have to tell such scary story?" Mikan asked as if she was about to cry.

"I didn't know you would be that scared" he said and laughed at Mikan. Mikan kept on punching Itsuki while he just keeps on laughing.

"ehem." Kaoru cleared her throat to get the attention the two are having "you're not the only ones here" she said then added "can we start the next story"

Mikan felt embarrassed and fixed herself.

The story telling continues. Three more stories were finished when someone noticed that Mikan already fell asleep.

"I think we can end this for tonight" Itsuki said then they noticed Mikan sleeping on Itsuki's shoulder. They all agreed because some of them are feeling sleepy as well.

Without a word Natsume stood up and left the circle first. 1981


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Painful Choice

Today is their joined class. Itsuki and her are in the same special ability class that's why most of the time they are together. Mikan is asked by Tsubasa to come to class early. He said he has a surprise for her. Mikan did as Tsubasa her but she's not really into surprises right now. All she could think about this days is how will she be able to talk to Natsume.

It's natural for Natsume to be aloof with the others especially towards girls so only few noticed that he's been avoiding Mikan and they all want to know why.

Before Mikan could reach their room, she can already hear people laughing. When she arrived she saw some of her classmates are already there and they were surrounding something or someone.

"Hey guys, I'm here" She announced her arrival.

Someone familiar to her stood from the crowd and greeted her. "Hi, Mikan, long time no see"

"Kaname? Is that really you?" she said surprised then she runs to him. "How are you? When did you come out of the hospital?"

"I'm fine. I've been here since yesterday."

"So you are the surprise Tsubasa was talking about"

"Yeah, I told them not to tell you that I arrived. Anyway this is for you." Kaname handed Mikan a bunch of flowers. The girls in her class giggled as Mikan accept the flowers.

"Wow is this really for me?" she said then sniffed the flowers. While she was sniffing the flowers a small stuffed animal that looks like Mr. Bear popped out.

"Hello Miss Mikan" the stuffed animal greeted her.

"I made him for you as a token of appreciation for looking after Mr. Bear"

"Thank you" Mikan's really glad but then she remembered something "but you didn't have to"

"Don't worry, you're worth it and I didn't really have to use that much power in making that because I got a little help"

"Huh, is there someone else here in class that has the same Alice as you?"

"No. no one else."

"Then who helped you'

Another one from the crowd stood up "so you are the famous Mikan Sakura" the man said.

"Who is he?" she asked Kaname.

"Tonochi Akira, he's also a special ability Alice"

"I've never seen him before"

"Because he's always out, doing some work for the Academy. He's an amplifying Alice so his Alice is very useful during missions. He just returned as well" Kaname continuously introduced him.

"But you need to be careful with him, he likes everything in skirt" Tsubasa murmured to her ear.

"Oh" all she said.

"Good morning Mikan. I came by your room but your already gone" Itsuki cut their little talk.

"Good morning Itsuki. Tsubasa asked me to come here early. Anyway I'd like you to meet Kaname and Tono, their special ability students as well"

"Is there something going on between those two that we're not aware of?" Misaki asked Tsubasa secretly. She's been noticing the closeness between Mikan and Itsuki lately.

"I have no idea. But I'm sure if there is something going on she will tell us like she always does" Tsubasa answered her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tono asked Mikan directly.

Mikan blushed then shook his head. "No he's not. He's just a friend."

"I've never seen him here before" Kaname said while looking at Itsuki who is talking to the other students.

"He's a new student here. He came with his cousin just before the school starts." Tsubasa answered him.

"Isn't it unusual to have a new student by their age?" Tono asked curiously.

"It is, but they said that they've been from country to country so the academy couldn't track them earlier." Misaki explained.

"Is he really not your boyfriend Mikan?" Kaname asked her again.

"He's not"

"Don't you like him? Because I think he likes you more than just a friend" Kaname said while looking at Itsuki who's constantly looking at Mikan.

"Itsuki is a nice guy, a perfect gentleman, but I can only see him as a friend and I don't think that he likes me the way you said it"

"Why did you say that?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"I don't know maybe I just don't want to see it that way?"

"You know Mikan, sometimes, you talk like a matured person" Misaki said to her.

"Would that be a compliment or an insult?" She said then they all laughed.

"Anyway I need to go to my class now. Nice seeing you again Mikan. See you all guys later." Kaname then head out to his class, the technology class.

Throughout the day, the special ability class did nothing but talk. They have nothing to do anyway since Mr. Noda is again missing from his time travel.

At lunch break they were supposed to have lunch together but when they were on their way to the cafeteria, Mikan saw Natsume heading to the forest alone. A thought entered her mind. _This maybe the right time to talk to him._ With that thought Mikan excused herself to Tsubasa and the others. She said that she's not hungry anymore. She went away with no further explanation and left Tsubasa and the others confused.

While Hotaru and the others are having lunch the angry Ruka walked towards their table.

"Imai, didn't I tell you to stop selling my pictures" he shouted at Hotaru.

"I need funds for my invention" Hotaru said calmly.

"What's that have to do with me?"

"These pictures sells better than anyone else" She said while waving some of Ruka's pictures.

"Why you… hand me those pictures now" then Ruka tried to snatch the pictures but Hotaru avoided him easily. And their endless chase begins.

Natsume knew that Mikan was following her. He can lost her easily but then it came to his mind that it is time for them to talk.

Mikan saw Natsume stopped she knows that he had already noticed her. He sat under a Sakura tree so Mikan sat on the other side of the tree. There was silence between them. No one knows where to start the conversation.

While the two are trying to find the right words to say, not too far from where they are the cat and mouse chase of Hotaru and Ruka ended. When they saw Mikan and Natsume together they both want to hear what they've got to say to each other.

"What happened to your hand?" Mikan noticed easily the wounds and bruises on Natsume's hands. But Natsume didn't answer. Mikan guessed that he doesn't want to tell her what happened so she just asked her real purpose "Why were you avoiding me?"

"Are you talking to me?" Natsume's answer.

"Who else would I be talking to, there's no else here besides us." Mikan's voice is starting to rise.

"I'm not avoiding anyone" Natsume said calmly.

"Yes you are, me, and I want to know why?"

"I said I'm not avoiding anyone. What do you want anyway" Natsume asked still not looking at Mikan.

"Ok then, if you are not avoiding me, answer me one question." Mikan gathered some strength before asking "Why did you kiss me?"

"Is that what this is all about huh?" He asked back.

"Yes" Mikan answered.

"Ok then. That kiss was nothing. It was just a kiss that's all. There's nothing to talk about it. Why are you making such a big deal out of it anyway?" Natsume then looked at Mikan while asking her that question. He was waiting for an answer but he got no response from her so he continued talking "oh no, don't tell me you thought I kissed you because I like you. Well sorry to tell you but I don't. I don't like you. Tell me, why would I like someone like you? You're nothing" he said continuously. He watched how Mikan's face changes.

"Your right, I thought that was it. I thought that you kissed me because you like me. How silly can I get? What would a perfect guy like you would want from an idiot like me? But can you answer me one more question? What is it about me that you hate so much?"

"Everything, I hate everything about you. You know, I wonder why is it that the academy still lets you stay in here. Your Alice is not that special at all to be considered as an Alice and I also wonder why are they keeping a close eye on you, cause you're not that special at all" Natsume answered her.

After hearing what Natsume said Mikan stood up and said "Thank you for your time. Now that things are cleared between us, I won't bother you anymore" then she walked away slowly at first but every step she takes become faster and faster until she's out of sight.

_I'm sorry Mikan, but this has to be done._

_Flashback…_

_After their weekend gathering, Natsume was the first one to step out the group. He didn't go straight to his room for he does not feel like sleeping yet. It's Sunday tomorrow anyway so he don't need to worry about waking up early. He took a walk inside the forest. He was walking for quite a while when he noticed someone was following him. At first he thought it was just Ruka but if it was Ruka he wouldn't have to follow him like that._

"_Come out and tell me what you want" he stopped and called out he's stalker. From one of the trees a masked man with black hair emerges. It was no other than Persona. "What do you want?"_

"_I just want to see how my precious student is doing"_

"_Stop that crap and tell me what you want"_

"_Very grouchy. But you're right I'll get to the point. I noticed that you and the little mouse are getting much closer to each other."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Really. Then tell me why you kissed her. Was that only for fun?"_

_Natsume looked surprised but just for a moment. "Mikan has nothing to do with me"_

"_Who are you trying to tell that, to me or to yourself?"_

"_She has nothing to do with me" he repeated what he just said in a much stronger voice._

"_Ok. If you say so. You wouldn't want her to see your world right?"_

"_Don't involve her in this. Don't lay a single finger on her"_

"_What a very protective guy to someone not involve with him. But don't need to worry" he said then move closer to him then whispered something to his ears. "I'm not doing anything to her yet. What happens to her depends on you, just like what happened to dear Aoi." Then he smiled a walked away._

_Natsume was left alone in the woods clenching his fist. He needs to let out his anger somehow so he punched the closest tree to him with all his strength. His fist bleed because of the force he used but it was nothing. He didn't feel anything because the anger he is feeling at the moment cannot be compared to anything else._

_End of flashback…_

Natsume watched Mikan's back as she walks away. He is sure that Mikan is crying. Even though she managed not to let him see a single teardrop falling from her eyes, he is sure that inside, she's already crying. He had said too much. He just realized that. _I'm so sorry Mikan, but what I did was for your own good. Believe me I wouldn't do it if I had a choice. _He said but not letting out any sound. He was cursing himself that very moment. The very last thing he would want to do is to hurt Mikan._ I just lost her. The only light I have. She's gone. _With that thought Natsume felt that pain he just gave to Mikan maybe even worse than that.

After hearing the conversation, the two people eavesdropping rage in anger. Natsume just hurt the person closest to them both. When Ruka saw Mikan walked away crying he wants to hit Natsume that very moment but Hotaru stopped him.

"Let go Imai, I'm going to teach that friend of mine a lesson." He said to Hotaru already filled with anger.

"Don't do it?" Hotaru said to him. "Talk to him if you want, but don't do anything stupid. I'll go and talk to Mikan, you fix your friend, he might have some explanation for this" Hotaru said calmly then left Ruka and looked for Mikan.

Ruka tried to calm himself before facing Natsume. When he felt that his calm enough to confront his friend, he came out of the bushes. He noticed the surprised look in his friend when he came out.

"What was that all about huh, Natsume?" Ruka asked his friend as calmly as he can.

"So you've heard everything" Natsume stood up and look at his friend.

"Yes, I've heard everything. Why did you do that? I though you like her, but why hurt her this way?" Ruka's already losing his temper.

"I did that for a reason you don't have to know" that's what Natsume said then tried to walked away but Ruka grabbed him and punch him on his face. Ruka totally lost control.

"I have the right to know the reason Natsume. I gave her up for you to take care of and not to hurt her like this. Are you trying to tell me that I made a wrong decision?" Ruka asked his friend still holding his collar.

Natsume grabbed his shirt from his friends grip then looked at him with a dark expression. "I love her more than you know Ruka" he said to his friend.

"Then why Natsume, why hurt her?" Ruka said trying to get his composure back.

"I did this not with the intention of hurting her but to protect her. To see her hurt because of me would be the last thing I would do. But this is for her protection. She is not the only one hurting right now, for what I felt this very moment is much worse than I caused her." That was all he said then left Ruka alone thinking. _Yes Ruka, what I'm feeling right now is much worse than what I caused her._

Hotaru on the other hand were still looking for Mikan.

"Just where did that idiot gone to? I've been looking all over for her. How could she just disappear?" Hotaru demanded but continue looking for her friend.

The missing Mikan appeared to be with Mr. Narumi. After that talk she had with Natsume, she just felt like running, and hiding anywhere just so she could not see Natsume. On her way back to the dorm, she bumped into Mr. Narumi.

"Good afternoon Mikan" Mr. Narumi greeted Mikan joyfully but then when he saw Mikan's face his face change quickly. "What's the problem Mikan, were you just crying?" He asked her.

When Mikan heard those questions, she just hugged Mr. Narumi tightly and cried even harder. Mr. Narumi then brought the crying Mikan into his room.

"Have some tea, it would help you calm down." Mr. Narumi handed Mikan a cup of tea then he sit beside her. "Now Mikan, can you tell me what happened?" He asked when he saw Mikan finished her tea.

Mikan did not hesitate to tell Mr. Narumi everything that happened for she sees him not just as a teacher or friend, but a father. Telling the story made Mikan cry nonstop again, she just can't help it. She buried her head into Mr. Narumi's chest. Her tears won't stop falling.

Mr. Narumi noticed Mikan's cry turn to sobs gradually. She has fallen asleep. He carried Mikan and tucks her to his bed. "What you are feeling right now will pass Mikan. You'll be fine, I know you will" He whispered to the sleeping Mikan and he kissed her forehead then walks out.

"Have you talked to Mikan? IS she alright?" Ruka asked Hotaru. After his conversation with Natsume, he quickly looked for Hotaru and Mikan.

"I haven't found her yet" for the first time Ruka saw how worried Hotaru is.

"Let's look for her together" he said.

"You don't need to" someone behind them interrupted.

"Mr. Narumi?"

"Mikan is fine now. She's sleeping in my room."

"She told you what happened?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about her. She's a strong girl. She'll get over it in no time. How about Natsume?"

"I don't understand him anymore, he admits that he likes her and now he did this. He said that what he did was for her own good. But he didn't tell me exactly what he means. I don't get it anymore."

"This problem is for them to fix we should not interfere all we can do is to be there. Now off you go, you still have afternoon classes."

"Mr. Narumi, give this to her when she wakes up and tell her to call me. My number is on number 1." Hotaru handed a cellular phone to Mr. Narumi then headed for her class

_You have your friends Mikan, you'll be just fine. _Mr. Narumi said to himself while looking at the phone Hotaru gave to him.

Four hours later Mikan woke up. Mr. Narumi was not in the room so Mikan didn't recognize the place at first but when she saw the picture on the bedside table she remembers where she was. She walked out the room to look for Mr. Narumi and she found him playing a piano on the living room.

"So you're awake"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours"

"I missed my afternoon class"

"Don't worry I'll talk to Mr. Noda"

"I'm going back to my room now. Thank you for staying and listening to me"

"You know I'm always here to listen. Anyway did you know that Hotaru and Ruka saw your conversation with Natsume?"

"They did?" the surprised Mikan said.

"Yeah and they were looking all over for you but I told them that you're ok now." He said then took something out of his pocket and handed it to Mikan. "Hotaru asked me to give this to you and she said that you must call her. Her number is on number 1"

"Thank you Mr. Narumi. I'll be going now. I'll call Hotaru later." Then Mikan left.

No matter much Mikan tried to erase what happened on her mind it just keeps on popping. She tried to calm herself or she would cry again. Before she reached the dormitory Mikan saw familiar figures on the bench near the dormitory.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked when she reached them.

"What are we doing here?" Misaki repeated in an angry tone.

"We were searching all over for you Mikan" Itsuki said.

"You walked out during lunch without an explanation and you skipped the afternoon class. You made us all worried even Mr. Noda." Tsubasa added.

"I'm sorry guys; I didn't mean to cause such trouble"

"Where have you been Mikan? We also found Hotaru and Ruka looking for you during lunch" Kaname asked worriedly.

"I don't feel good earlier so I went to the clinic and the nurse advised me to take a rest for a while, so I take a nap at the clinic" she said covering what really happened.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Itsuki asked.

Mikan smiled and said "I'm fine now. Thank you and sorry for making you guys worry." Then she bowed her head.

"It would be better if you go to your room now and take some more rest. It would make you feel much better? Misaki said in a calmer voice now.

"I'll take you to your room" Itsuki volunteered.

But Mikan didn't accept "No need Itsuki, but thank you" then she left.

"Was it just me or you guys noticed it too?" Misaki asked her friends.

"We noticed it too. Mikan is lying. But if she don't want to tell us what happened let's just leave it that way. She will tell it to us when she feel like telling it" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, you're right. She will ask for help when she needs it. I think little bear would be staying with me for a while" Kaname added.

When Mikan reached her room she lay down on her bed and decided to call her best friend. She told her not to worry. She was preparing for a bath when she heard knocks on her door. It was Hotaru.

The moment Mikan opened the door Hotaru hugged her without a word. It was the first time Hotaru did that so Mikan can't help but to cry again. Mikan fall asleep peacefully that night on Hotaru's lap.3475


End file.
